


[PODFIC] Never?

by birdie7272



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Oblivious John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, Sound Effects, dropbox stream, layers of meaning and emotions and crap, media fire, podramafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: “If I asked you to leave Mary, would you?”PODFICs confuse me. What is this? What am I looking at? What do I do?





	1. Links

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278586) by [birdie7272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272). 



  **[MF DOWNLOAD](http://download1692.mediafireuserdownload.com/wl7f2l6d3a7g/us3ct2xxxnfjxc7/Never.mp3)**

**[DB DOWNLOAD/STREAM](https://www.dropbox.com/s/869cxvg28wgqel8/Never.mp3?dl=0) **

23.43MB

00:17:15  
  
  
(Reader's Notes in CH2)

 


	2. Reader's Notes

~~Covering my butt~~  Notes

So this podfic is very much an experiment.  I originally intended for it to be just my lovely voice reading clearly and without audio issues.  However, as I have moved shop (again) the recording SUCKED. 

I mean, what you will listen to is fine and I promise you will (probably) not want to blow your eardrums out with tweezers, but the unedited recording was much more torture worthy. 

As it always goes, my test audio turned out great.  So I spent 3 hours recording... maybe more... yeah.  And when I went back to clean it up, there was this horrible noise!  Those that edit audio know that the terrible noise must be stopped!  But at what cost?!?!  The more you take out background noise, the more your voice starts to sound like a robot.  How do you fix the robot?!  You don't.  Well, you add echo/reverb (maybe fix some equalization).  Which only helps a little.  Which I did.  

 ~~Cover the butt excuses to follow~~  

My voice just by itself with no extras sounds weird and it will have an echo.  I apologize for the suck.   And my acting skills were sub-par.  But after 3 hrs, you kinda just give up, you know?  Plus I had dogs in the background and bugs flying at my face and ugherrugh.  

Since the voice recording sucked, I thought, how do I hide it?!  Hence, the SFX and MUSICAL additions!  

**SFX/MUSIC**

There are plenty of sound effects and musical clips in this podfic.  It will eventually be a goal to create a fic that is entirely podio (?spelling what now?) drama like the podcasts that have cropped up and been super popular recently.  For that I would LOVE TO HAVE A PARTNER who can do someone's voice while I do another or SEND ME A FIC where I could change it around and make it a script so that the narration disappears.  Anyway...

As always, I recommend headphones because I do have L/R speaking for J/S and also because some SFX are L/R! 

SFX - let me know if anything annoyed you (specific noises/background stuff) or if you were missing anything you thought should be in there (like ambiance)

Also, I tried to lower my Sherlock voice using editing rather than doing it naturally (b/c my poor throat).  It was fine, but then I touched some stuff.  So you will hear some weird echo-like wah-wah noise when Sherlock speaks sometimes (not all the time).  It messes with my L/R speaking thing a bit.  

Music - let me know if you noticed the music too much or if there was just too much of it or if it was too loud or came in/left too quick

All songs are excerpts from the Sherlock Soundtracks including (not in any specific order):

  * Cheating
  * Addicted to a Certain Lifestyle 
  * Waltz for John and Mary
  * On The Move
  * Get Your Attention
  * Open Your Eyes
  * Brother Mine



 Please be as brutal as you like!  If I am to eventually make a podio drama fic (podramafic?), I want to work on doing this kind of stuff first!


End file.
